codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloak of Darkness/transcript
Intro Tragan: 'Apologies for not being able to properly introduce myself. You must be Dalton. Commander Nick Tragan of Task Force: Spartan at your service. You already know Kilo, which I give my congrats to all of you for a job well done. We saved a lot of lives, but now even more are on the line. ''A digital display of the Hawaiian Islands is shown 'Hilsher: '''Hawaii? '''Tragan: '''You're correct Kilo-One. This happened merely hours ago starting with five synchronized terror attacks on Honolulu. It's only a matter of time before it spreads to the other islands. Hickam and Pearl Harbor have already locked down in case they decide to attack, but there's a lot of civilians in harms way. ''The display zooms into Honolulu, where several areas are highlighted in red and shown that they are overrun 'Hilsher: '''The police? '''Tragan: '''Unable to react in time. These guys are well trained and equipped, more than simple fanatics with guns. Any police attempt to control the chaos has resulted in failure. '''Hilsher: '''So what are we going to do? '''Tragan: '''I'm sending you and Kilo in. If there's going to be a bloody battle, we need to get as many civilians out of harm's way. You're headed to Waikiki Beach, where the largest amount is holed up. I have several National Guard units on standby to secure the area once you've cleared it. ''Display zooms into Oahu and Honolulu where Waikiki Beach is shown in a red zone 'Tragan: '''Things are getting real messy there. Watch your targets and what's behind them. '''Hilsher: '''Roger that. ''Screen zooms out and shows a plane taking off from an airfield to journey across the Pacific to Hawaii Gameplay 'Hilsher: '''Give it a second. ''In the dark alley, Dalton peers over to see a group of civilians being marshaled around by a few gunmen with rifles. 'Hilsher: '''Now. ''In slow motion, the two Shade members open fire on the hostiles. 'Hilsher: '''Good kill. It was a good idea to pick you. ''The Shade team returns fire as they head inside the doors. Hilsher, Velasco and Garand begin barricading the entrance with furniture. '''Garand: '''Will that really hold them? '''Hilsher: '''Only for as long as we need. Champion this is Kilo-One. We're inside the Hotel Kakala, where are we going? '''Champion: '''Hostages are being held in the pool area as well as on the tenth and fourteenth floor. Recommend you free the hostages up top first and secure an LZ. '''Hilsher: Any thermal scans available? 'Champion: '''I'm working on it. In the meantime, use your fiber optics because I don't fully know the tangos' variables quite yet. '''Hilsher: '''Roger. ''The team moves through the lobby. 'Champion: '''Be advised that the entire building is crawling with tangos. ''As soon as they enter the hallways, they see a hostile open fire at them with a mounted machine gun. 'Garand: '''Look out! ''The team takes cover, crouching down. '''Hilsher: '''Dalton, take the hallway and flank them!